DLC04ChipMorse.txt
DLC04DialogueSettlement |scene= |srow=35 |topic=0101E38C |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Hey there, boss. You really laid a beat-down on Colter. That was something. |after=ChipMorse: Guess that means his big plans for the park died with him. |abxy=A}} |topic=01041841 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yeah, life would be a little better for everyone, right? |response=Well, I'm just a trader, so I know my opinion doesn't count for anything, but I still think it's a good plan. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused, said with a chuckle / Amused}'' Hell, it might even give those poor bastards out in Dry Rock Gulch a fighting chance. |after=Player Default: Colter had the right idea. I just might finish what he started. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=01041840 |before=Player Default: I think Colter was on to something. Having full power in the park would make everything easier. |response=Yeah, life would be a little better for everyone, right? |after=ChipMorse: Well, I'm just a trader, so I know my opinion doesn't count for anything, but I still think it's a good plan. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104183F |before=Player Default: Colter was weak, and now he's gone. It doesn't matter what he wanted. |response=You're right, boss. Park's yours now. Doesn't matter what he wanted. |after=ChipMorse: Well, I'm just a trader, so I know my opinion doesn't count for anything, but I still think it's a good plan. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104183E |before=Player Default: Sounds like he just got comfortable. |response=Not my place to say, but I've heard some of that talk in the gangs. |after=ChipMorse: Well, I'm just a trader, so I know my opinion doesn't count for anything, but I still think it's a good plan. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0104183D |before=Player Default: Why did he stop caring? Did something happen? |response=Some of the gangs were guessing he got too comfortable, but I don't really know. |after=ChipMorse: Well, I'm just a trader, so I know my opinion doesn't count for anything, but I still think it's a good plan. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01038387 |before=DLC04NPCMChipMorse: Hey there, boss. You really laid a beat-down on Colter. That was something. |response=''{Regret / Sad}'' Guess that means his big plans for the park died with him. |after=Player Default: If there's a chance that Colter's plans could get this place back on track, I'm interested. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01038386 |before=Player Default: If there's a chance that Colter's plans could get this place back on track, I'm interested. |response=''{Obedient}'' Whatever you say, boss. |after=ChipMorse: Back when Colter first took over, he had big ideas, and he made some big promises. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01038385 |before=Player Default: Keep talking, or I'll beat it out of you instead. |response=''{Nervous / Nervous}'' No need for that, boss. I'll tell you everything I know. |after=ChipMorse: Back when Colter first took over, he had big ideas, and he made some big promises. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01038383 |before=Player Default: Big plans, huh? Did that include getting killed in his own arena? |response=''{Apologetic}'' Of course not, boss. |after=ChipMorse: Back when Colter first took over, he had big ideas, and he made some big promises. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0103837E |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Whatever you say, boss. |response=Back when Colter first took over, he had big ideas, and he made some big promises. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=His plan was to get the power plant back online and light up the whole park, making it easier to conquer, and safer for all of us. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=We could have done it, too, but things changed. Slowed down. Colter stopped pushing, stopped caring so much. |after=Player Default: I think Colter was on to something. Having full power in the park would make everything easier. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0103837D |before=Player Default: Colter had the right idea. I just might finish what he started. |response=''{Hopeful / Neutral}'' I hope you do, boss. |after=ChipMorse: Truth is, I've dreamed about that day more than once. Not sure why, really. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0103837C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Restoring power sounds like a waste of time. We've already got everything we need right here. |response=Of course. We'll do whatever you say. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful / Neutral}'' Still... it would be a sight, all these lights coming back on... All the color. |after=ChipMorse: Truth is, I've dreamed about that day more than once. Not sure why, really. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0103837B |trow=4 |before=Player Default: You seem pretty well informed about Colter's plans. |response=Well, yeah. Colter needed my input on getting the power plant running again. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=I'm sort of the unofficial chief handyman around here, or as close as we've got to one. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=Guess you could say I've got a vested interest in the plan to get the power back on. |after= |abxy=X1c}} |before= |response=''{Question}'' Speaking of which, do you think you'll see it through? Colter's plan, I mean? |after=Player Default: Colter had the right idea. I just might finish what he started. |abxy=X1d}} |topic=0103837A |trow=4 |before=Player Default: What poor bastards are you talking about? |response=Back when the Raiders took over, some of us - the traders who were here before, I mean - got away. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Somber / Worried}'' Last I heard, those folks were holed up in Dry Rock Gulch. They're probably struggling, if they're alive at all. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful}'' Do you think you'll follow through on Colter's plan? Get the juice flowing again? |after=Player Default: Colter had the right idea. I just might finish what he started. |abxy=Y1c}} |before=Player Default: What poor bastards are you talking about? |response=''{Sheepish, said something you should not have / Worried}'' Uh... you know what? Just forget I said that. |after=Player Default: Colter had the right idea. I just might finish what he started. |abxy=Y2a}} |topic=01038375 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I hope you do, boss. |response=''{Wistful / Neutral}'' Truth is, I've dreamed about that day more than once. Not sure why, really. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Maybe I've just grown attached to the place, what with all the work I've done on it. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Wistful / Neutral}'' Sounds funny, I know, but I think Nuka-World is something really special. I think she deserves to have her lights shine again. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Wistful / Neutral}'' And just imagine... at night, you'd see it for miles around. Folk would talk about it. They'd come from all over to shop in the market. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' That's a lot of caps for you and the gangs. |after=Player Default: When you put it that way, it does sound like a pretty good idea. |abxy=A1e}} |topic=01038374 |before=Player Default: When you put it that way, it does sound like a pretty good idea. |response=It's your call, boss, but there's plenty of time to figure things out. |after=ChipMorse: Gotta get back to work here. See you around, boss. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01038373 |before=Player Default: You've wasted enough of my time, scab. Get back to work. |response=''{Snapping to attention / Stern}'' Whatever you say, boss. |after=ChipMorse: Gotta get back to work here. See you around, boss. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=01038372 |before=Player Default: You're dreaming if you think turning on some lights is going to magically transform this place into something great. |response=''{World-weary, sad / Sad}'' A dream? Yeah, maybe, but I've got to hold onto something. Most days, that's all I've got. |after=ChipMorse: Gotta get back to work here. See you around, boss. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01038371 |before=Player Default: How long have you been here? |response=Been about twenty years now, I guess. For better or worse, Nuka-World is my home. |after=ChipMorse: Gotta get back to work here. See you around, boss. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0103836C |before=Player Default: It's your call, boss, but there's plenty of time to figure things out. |response=Gotta get back to work here. See you around, boss. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=22 |topic=01028821 |trow=3 |before= |response=Ugh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Nuh. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Gah. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01028820 |trow=2 |before= |response=Aaaiiee! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Agghh! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0102881F |trow=3 |before= |response=What the?! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=What? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Huh? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101AAC2 |trow=13 |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' Park sure is a sight, what with all the lights on. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Impressed / Impressed}'' You really did it. You got the power plant up and running and everything. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Mix of gratitude and disbelief / Friendly}'' No more Raiders... if this is a dream, don't wake me up. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Admiration / Friendly}'' You really taught those Raiders a lesson. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Hey, boss. Good to see you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Being chief handyman basically means I'm the one who gets yelled at, threatened and kicked around when something breaks. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=If I said I loved my job, I'd be lying. At least the Raiders find me useful, so they mostly leave me alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I spend half my time trying to squeeze every ounce of power I can out of this place. Never feels like enough, though. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You wouldn't believe some of the stuff that comes out of the pipes around here. To call it "sewage" would be paying it a compliment. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Believe it or not, I haven't had a Raider threaten to cut my face off for at least four hours. Maybe my luck is changing... |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I swear, half the manhole covers I open have ghouls waiting under them. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=My definition of a good day is one where I don't find a nest of bloodworms in a utility tunnel. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Always wished I could ride some of the attractions here. Even now, they still look like a lot of fun. |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0101AAC0 |before= |response=''{Curious why the player has stopped talking}'' Doing alright there, boss? |after= |abxy=}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files